


Will You Wait For Me, My Love?

by saphique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: From the instant Minerva and Hermione gazed at each other, the enchantment triggers luminous explosions in their respective hearts.The incommensurable strength of love, orchestrating the events and determining the destiny of each individual, is spreading its magic.Soul mate of distant time.





	Will You Wait For Me, My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Not-betaed, written on a whim.  
> Not a native english speaker.

From the instant Minerva and Hermione gazed at each other, the enchantment triggers luminous explosions in their respective hearts.

The incommensurable strength of love, orchestrating the events and determining the destiny of each individual, is spreading its magic.

Soul mate of distant time.

Minerva admits her old age, exhausted from waiting, during centuries, for the love of her life to manifest itself. Never would she doubted it would be found today, here, in the darkened hallway at the beginning of a school year. Finally, in the flesh, with a musical name and a promising future.

Hermione recognises too well her own young age, despite it not lessening her magical abilities. How relieved and delighted she is the moment she realises the love of her life is facing her, distinguished and captivating. She is spared, she does not have to search through the weight of time.

How enthusiastically exhilarated she is, how great is her desire to be bluntly greeted into Minerva's welcoming arms.

But now is not the designated moment.

Minerva instantaneously feels the magnetism, the urge to bestow each amorous thought towards the imminent future awaiting their yearned gathering. How splendid, how festive, how warm will their first kiss feel like.

But now is not the designated moment.

More year needs to live by.

Never would Minerva feel deception at having to wait for Hermione's adulthood. Patience for Hermione to fully live her childhood and her adolescence before anything could happen. Meanwhile, both women would hold on dearly, deeply, to their shared appreciation, their bounding, cunningly being well aware of what is to become of their unification.

When Hermione looks into Minerva's beautiful eyes, she pleas.

_Will you wait for me, my love?_

For Minerva, to offer an authentic smile.

_I will wait for you, my dear._


End file.
